This invention concerns pivotal seat mechanisms having horizontal adjustment abilities.
The invention was designed to provide a horizontally adjustable seat that could be rotated 180.degree. and automatically locked in either a forward or a rearwardly facing position. A significant amount of horizontal travel was essential in order to position the operator in comfortable operating position when he was at a first station, typically operating the front end loader apparatus of an industrial tractor, or when he was at a second station, for instance operating the backhoe apparatus of an industrial tractor.
The specific embodiment presented includes structural components that ensure that the seat will remain attached to the tractor regardless of the magnitude of vertical movement of the seat during normal operating maneuvers. The seat support is readily assembled and disassembled due to the lack of special section seat tracks that in competing devices are complex parts.
Other objects of this invention included providing a strong, simple yet effective adjustable seat.
Further, an object was to provide a seat that is horizontally adjustable and pivotable from a forward facing position to a rearward facing position.